Stupid Pus
by AkematLynn
Summary: Clint (aka Henry) gets a Prince Albert Piercing and it gets infected. Jimmy makes a brief appearance here. This is worse than it sounds, you have been warned...


Author's Note: Hello All! This here is a rather disgusting short I wrote about the townie Clint (aka Henry) Based on his line of dialogue in the game, _"This piercing is infected, stupid Pus!"_

I think that the title pretty much speaks for itself, **heed my warning**, this story is not for those of you with weak stomachs! I myself struggled to write it and had to stop numerous times and dry heave! I don't know what possessed me to write this although I do recall _**not**_ taking my medication the day that I wrote it so perhaps that had something to do with it… For those of you who are brave enough to continue past this point, good luck!

Title: Stupid Pus

"This piercing is infected, stupid pus!"

Clint grumbled to himself, after bidding his other uneducated friends a goodbye he wasted no time in getting home. Upon entering the run down house he lived in he headed towards the bathroom to grab a few things he knew he would probably need. A warm damp rag and a tube of antiseptic ointment, once he made it to his room he kicked off his shoes and socks and removed his shirt. Before stripping any further he closed his bedroom door, he was home alone but still wanted to make sure he had his privacy.

Turning to face his bed now barefoot and shirtless, he undid his belt and pants as he let out a deep sigh. Pulling his jeans down along with his boxers he stopped just above his knees to survey his _member_ which was currently erect and in pain, but not the good type of pain. Not surprised to find pus dripping from it, he removed the rest of his clothes and laid back on his bed.

Putting one hand behind his head, he let the other rest across his well-toned stomach as he stared at his cock. It stood erect and was covered in slime; the ball piercing at the head was literally being suffocated by the infection and secretion of pre cum. However, Clint simply continued to watch his infected member as if it would do something other than get hard or soften up now that it had been momentarily damaged.

Sighing heavily and knowing he had no choice, he reached down to remove the piercing, upon separating the ball from the rod he flinched in discomfort as he slid the piece of jewelry out and watched a thick trail of puss and pre cum stretch from the rod to his tool. When it finally broke from the ball, the entire strand simply swung back towards his shaft like a rope that had been snapped with the other end of it still attached to its original location. Not the least bit disgusted he completely ignored the revolting decoration hanging from his organ and gazed sadly at the piercing he had just removed.

He was supposed to leave it in for eight weeks, but he had no choice when faced with the situation at hand. Using the damp rag he had gotten from the bathroom he cleaned the fresh and old dried crusted puss from the jewelry and set it on his nightstand beside his bed. Turning his attention back to his genitalia he used the rag to clean the head of his dick. The touch of the rag caused the itching to intensify greatly but he ignored that too, laying the rag back down he again focused on the head. Now that the jewelry and infected slime had been cleared away he could get a better look at things.

The head of his cock which was normally a faint shade of pinkish red was now a dark maroon color. The veins that ran along his shaft were visibly pulsating as they pumped blood through his groin. Staring back at the head where the piercing had once been, he noticed blood, pus, and pre cum all oozing out of three different holes. He stared at what many would consider to be a phenomenon as he again placed one hand behind his head and let the other lay across his toned stomach. With each beat of his heart and the pulsating of the visible veins, more of the mixture oozed out of the three different exits. Anyone else would have been disgusted to find something of this nature occurring with their schlong, and most likely would have wasted no time in rushing off to the nearest medical facility, but this was Clint. Clint didn't have a problem with things most other people did which was the primary reason he had been committed to the local asylum a short while ago.

The pus had a noticeable greenish tint to it as it, along with the other two body fluids piled on top of his throbbing sex organ and slowly began to make their way down his shaft towards his balls. He had gotten the piercing at the local tattoo shop roughly three weeks ago. For the first week everything had gone smoothly, but the second week despite the appropriate care he had administered to it, he had noticed that it had begun to itch badly. He probably should have removed it then but didn't want to give up his newest accessory so he hung in there only to have the situation worsen.

Now here he was lying naked on his bed watching a disgusting mixture of body fluids take over his most prized possession. As he continued his visual survey his curiosity slowly started to rear its ugly head and in no time at all managed to get the absolute best of him. Feeling his mouth start to water out of wanting to know what his infected body fluids would taste like he pondered against it, knowing that if an infection that bad were to spread to his mouth there would be hell to pay!

Moments passed,

He continued to stare and repeatedly tell himself no! Sadly however it was no use, with his will power to control himself shot to hell and without putting much more thought into the matter, he reached down and ran his index finger up the side of his shaft, all the while picking up a prominent amount of the infection. Bringing the hand up to his face he turned the finger on which it sat in numerous different directions, careful not to spill any so that he could get a good look at it. It was thick and stiff, he brought it closer to his nose and sniffed it a few times and to his surprise he couldn't really smell anything.

"Well… Don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering now do I?"

Were his only words before he parted his lips and stuck the slime covered finger in his mouth. He pulled it back out slowly and it exited his mouth with a pop. He let the goo sit on his tongue for a few moments in order for the taste to settle in. Not surprisingly it had a salty flavor to it and was just as thick and slick as jelly. Swallowing it he reached over to his bed stand again and grabbed the rag he had discarded earlier, and again cleaned up the new mess that had been made, once done he tossed the cloth to the side and picked up the tube of ointment he had brought along. He applied a generous amount to his hand and promptly began to smother the head of his infected sex organ with it and relaxed at the instant relief the cream brought.

The next day Clint stood outside his house waiting to meet Jimmy as they had planned a few days ago. He had told the other boy beforehand that he would be getting the piercing and Jimmy had thought it cool. However and as usual Jimmy was constantly getting caught up in a series of messes at school and ended up being brutally bombarded with a slew of detentions that consisted of keeping the football field in check. Clint had been glad they hadn't been able to see each other being that things hadn't turned out the way he had hoped. Now three weeks later they had a long sought after opportunity to catch up with one another. Clint spotted Jimmy approaching him with a large cocky grin plastered across his face,

"So, how's the piercing?" Jimmy asked cheerfully.

'_No sense in lying'_ Clint thought to himself before answering.

"This piercing is infected, stupid pus!"

An awkward silence fell over the two of them and Clint struggled to keep himself from laughing as the grin on Jimmy's face was promptly turned upside down in a blatant display of disgust.

Author's Note: Well there you have it! Don't take this as me bashing Clint because believe it or not I love Clint! He is one of my favorite characters in the game!

As you can see chances are that he didn't take very good care of the piercing, which was why it ended up getting so badly infected! Also I will admit that I didn't really do any research on penis piercings so I don't know if what I described was even possible or not but do keep in mind that this was mainly for my own personal amusement and disgust!

I understand that some of you are more than likely disgusted and repulsed and there may very well be some of you out there who are amused, either way feel free to tell me what you think!

Thanks for reading!

-Akemat


End file.
